


The Lazy Sunday

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is trying to get some work done, but after Tony falls asleep on him it's proving to be a challenge.</p>
<p>One of our quick fluffy ficlets about Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazy Sunday

Bruce rests his elbow on the arm of the couch, propping himself up to get a better angle on the notebook he’s holding.  His handwriting had become nearly illegible when Tony decided to lean his head against Bruce’s writing arm.   _That’s better_ , he thinks, and he continues his lab notes.  He doesn’t really want to tell Tony to move, but he has to get all this down while it’s fresh in his head.  He glances down at Tony, who’s lying with his feet up on the couch, easily taking over the whole thing.  Bruce smiles.  He likes Tony’s natural ability to take over without even making an effort.  It was certainly how he’d managed to become the most important thing in Bruce’s life.  Tony is reading something on a small glowing screen.  Bruce can’t tell what it was, but he assumes it’s an article about something to do with engineering or stock points.  Or it could have been porn.  Bruce wouldn't be surprised.

He continues his writing in silence until he feels a bump against his thigh.  He looks down to see that Tony’s view screen, and his hand along with it, have dropped onto his leg.  Tony’s head is tilted back now, and Bruce can see that he’s fallen asleep.  His mouth is slightly open, and Bruce can’t help grinning at how adorable he looks.   _Maybe you should have actually gone to sleep last night_ , Bruce thinks.  Tony’s habit of spending all night in a lab and then falling asleep somewhere else the next day is somewhat impractical, but Bruce doesn’t mind. He’s just happy to have someone to share it all with, his days and his nights.

Bruce shifts again, maneuvering Tony’s head so that it comes to rest on his lap.  He tucks Tony’s arms to his sides and sets the view screen on a coffee table so Tony won’t roll onto it.  He looks down at Tony sleeping on his lap and smiles again before putting his notebook on Tony’s head and continuing his writing.   _Not a bad table_ , Bruce thinks, _and not a bad way to spend a Sunday afternoon_.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written about two years ago for our blog: ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
